With the rapid development of mobile electrical equipments, the demand on the quick charge performance for the secondary lithium ion battery becomes higher and higher, and it is desirable to find a manner to complete charging the battery in the shortest time. Currently, a charge mode of constant current-constant voltage is customarily adopted, which takes a long time to remain the constant voltage in charge process, thereby the purpose of the quick charge is hardly achieved. The purpose of quick charge can be achieved by increasing the limit voltage when charging the battery in constant current, but side effects may occur inside the battery if the limit voltage of the battery is a little higher; the battery is hardly fully charged if the limit voltage is a little lower. CN100392943C discloses a quick charge method, which compensates for the charge voltage of the battery by employing a method of impedance voltage drop compensation, and the charge cut-off voltage of the battery is set to be Vx=V+IRΩ+IRΩ, wherein RΩ is an ohmic internal resistance of the battery. However, for the battery, except that the resistance of the ohmic internal resistance can be directly measured, it is difficult to measure the resistances of the concentration polarization impedance, the electrochemical polarization impedance and all other unknown impedances in a direct way.